


莫萨 | Rhapsody

by moonstone_teresa



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, 摇滚莫扎特 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone_teresa/pseuds/moonstone_teresa
Summary: *随便补档顺便test*ooc预警





	莫萨 | Rhapsody

萨列里惊恐地看着莫扎特笑着转动手中的匕首，它在灯光下白惨惨的闪闪发光。

金发恶魔带着这样的笑容俯身到他耳边，压低的声音带着暗哑的笑意一一「我的大师，今夜，玫瑰只为您一人盛开。」

恶魔在他耳边留下了一个潮湿的吻。

然后萨列里感受到那把冰凉的的匕首贴上了自己的颈侧。

「这是您幻想过的么？在那些夜晚。」莫扎特继续说，他的声音明明轻快柔软如鸟羽般拂过他的耳畔，却令他不寒而栗。

他小小的挣扎着，「你在胡说些什么？」

可惜他的色厉内荏连自己都无法欺骗，颤抖着的沙哑嗓音将他内心的惶恐无措出卖得一干二净。

「快放开我一一」声音因刀刃的滑动戛然而止。冰冷的锐器沿着他的颈侧缓缓滑下，最终停在了他锁骨间的凹陷里。

始作俑者对他的恐惧恍若无觉般握住了他的左手腕，用指腹摩挲着那里或新或旧的痕迹。

受伤处分外敏感，对方常年弹奏乐器留下的薄茧带来了酥麻感，又进而积聚成为微妙的快感麻痹大脑。

大概是莫扎特的动作太过于轻柔细致，就像在欣赏自己心爱的乐器，让萨列里精神一时恍惚，放任电流漫过自己，忘记身前匕首带来的恐惧。

「这些，」莫扎特突然开口，声音轻得好像只是无意的呢喃，「这些都是您为我留下的么？」

这莫名的问话让萨列里瞬间僵硬了身子。莫扎特好像感觉到了他的僵硬，俯下身，目光灼灼地盯着他，等着他的答案。

可哪里有答案，哪里有说的出口的答案。

于是萨列里偏过头，妄图躲过对方灼烫在自己心上的诘问与目光。

可他又怎么逃得过。

年轻的乐师将他的反应在看眼里，好像已经得到回答般笑起来，用空着的手捏住他的下巴逼着他正视自己，但萨列里固执地闭上眼睛，不肯看这个恶魔。

莫扎特端详着着乐师长——_他的_萨列里，那位在人前总是装扮得一丝不苟的大师，如今正躺在自己散乱的黑色燕尾服上，双手被解下的领带束缚在头顶，动弹不得，衣衫大敞，常年包裹着不见光的苍白皮肤暴露在空气中。

他的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，冷淡自持的面具早已碎裂，露出罕见的脆弱神色，就像那只被玫瑰刺伤的黑色蝴蝶。

莫扎特仿佛为萨列里这神情蛊惑了，他移开了匕首，低下头轻轻吻向对方的眉间。

「您该不会是在害羞吧？」他的嘴唇沿着萨列里的鼻梁向下，终于落到他的唇上。

「这真是太可爱了。」

萨列里被这个吻或是可爱的形容惊吓的猛地睁开眼，正好望进了莫扎特一眨不眨盯着自己的眼睛。

他确定看到了对方眸中闪烁的笑意。

「现在，请您张开嘴吧。」青年就这样贴在他的唇边，带着诱惑的意味低语。

萨列里的大脑仍处在震惊带来的巨大空白中。年轻音乐家今夜的举动太不合礼数，更不合情理。

他不应关注自己的痕迹，更不应发展到这个地步。

他的愤怒、他的温柔、他的亲吻，如此不应该出现的言语举动，让一个更加惊骇的猜测浮现在萨列里脑海，他将那可怕的念头用力压入水底，但它仍固执地占据了他仅存的意识。

「他在渴望我，如同我渴望着他。」这样的念头击中了他，让他羞耻又亢奋。

于是像被塞壬歌声引诱的旅人，萨列里合上眼睛，顺从地张开嘴，任凭那位恶魔或是天使的唇舌长驱直入，肆意掠夺。

莫扎特的亲吻急切而富有技巧，他玩弄他的嘴唇，吮吸他的舌尖，并不时滑过他的上颚。

萨列里并非没有经验，但已常年禁欲的他在青年人的大胆热情中节节败退，直至招架不住，只能顺从着莫扎特，低低的喘息，任一阵阵战栗沿脊椎传遍全身。

渐渐的，他僵硬的身体一点点软下来，阵阵热意升腾起来。他稍稍动了下，却感到贴在他身上的年轻人的身上更加炙热的温度。

他偷偷睁开眼睛，发现青年像被人爱抚到舒适的猫咪一样，眯起了眼睛，发出柔软粘腻的鼻音，无意识的磨蹭着自己。

莫扎特感觉到他的目光，好像突然惊醒，放开了他的嘴唇，可他们的嘴角间却恋恋不舍般扯出藕断丝的银丝。

萨列里忽的觉得那热度又上升到了一个新的高度。

「大师——」莫扎特伸出舌尖添下嘴角的银丝，他声音亦不复清亮，沙哑的尾音软软的扫过萨列里的心尖，让他心头一颤。

青年再次凑近，抵住萨列里的额头，他的呼吸带着高温，洒在萨列里的脸上，让他忍不住颤抖。

「我注视着您，一如你注视着我。我倾慕着您，一如您……」莫扎特忽然停下，轻笑了声。

萨列里觉得自己大概是心律不齐了。

「倾慕着我。」青年轻声而肯定地说。

「我…………」萨列里觉得自己脑子混混沌沌，他张开嘴，觉得自己有必要说些什么，却也不知道自己想要说些什么。

「嘘——」莫扎特却先于他发声，将手指按在了他的唇上，

「您别说话，等一会，您还有很多发、出、声、音、的机会呢。」

「虽然您害羞的样子很可爱，但我还是要惩罚您的不够坦诚。」听到这样说着，萨列里又感到冰冷的刀尖贴上了自己的肌肤，顺着他的胸口缓缓滑下。

但随即跟上的是莫扎特的吻，一路而下，绕过胸口，腰侧，直到小腹。

冰冷与炙热，恐惧与欢愉，终于混杂在一起成了灭定的快感。青年的舌尖在他的小腹打转，另一只手有意无意地拂过他的欲望。

萨列里急促的喘息着，欲望战胜了恐惧，他忍不住挺起了腰。不够，这还不够，被抚慰的渴望支配着他，被束缚着的双手努力地想要挣脱。

莫扎特抬起身，用匕首轻轻拨弄着萨列里的乳尖，另一只手环住了他的阴茎缓缓地上下滑动。他忽然开口，「就是这样么？那些夜晚，您就是这样一边伤害自己，一边想着我么？」

「闭…闭嘴！啊……我……我……沃尔夫冈！」萨列里不自觉的发出了类似于哭腔的声音，「别说了…别说了…」他的声音低了下来。

莫扎特显然也没想到对方此时会突然呼唤自己的名字，而这无疑令他惊喜。

「我的大师。」他放弃了无意义的相互折磨，抬手用匕首割断了束缚萨列里的领带，然后将它远远扔开。

萨列里的双手因长时间束缚而酥麻无力，被莫扎特轻易捉住。他愈合的伤口因刚才的挣扎而崩裂。

莫扎特吻上他的手腕，舌尖细细描摹着伤口，血液将他的唇濡湿得更加艳红。

「那把匕首，从此属于我。请您不要再伤害自己。」他望向萨列里迷蒙的双眼，「我，莫扎特，甘愿为您效劳。」

然后莫扎特退后，俯下身，含住了他的前端。显然莫扎特并不擅长如此取悦他人，但光是看到那张脸俯在他腿间已经足够令萨列里心神动摇。

快感逐渐积累，他喘息着即将达到高潮。但对方却一边用舌尖堵住了小孔，一边眼疾手快的握住了底部。

莫扎特抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶的，鼻尖也挂着亮闪闪的汗珠，他的舔了一下红的滴血的嘴唇，「请您等等我。」

于是后面发生的事情就超过了萨列里的想象。

音乐家沾上香膏的灵巧手指没入了他的身体，年轻的天才很快就掌握了名为萨列里的乐器的弹奏方法，轻易地找到正确的琴键，让对方抑制不住地发出羞耻的音符。

萨列里在莫扎特彻底进入他的瞬间终于射了出来，他死死地攥紧右手，黑色的指甲几乎划破皮肤，拒绝再发出任何声音。

正沉浸在情欲中的音乐家敏锐的发现了他的小动作，掰开了萨列里的拳头，不容抗拒地和他十指相扣。

「我说过的，您不可以再伤害自己了！」青年不满道，并重重压过他体内的那点。

快感淹没了他，但青年手心的温度让他的心间滚烫。萨列里终于放开了自己，低低的呻吟起来。

接下来他被不知疲倦的年轻音乐家玩弄到几乎发不出声音。

夜还很长。

在他在情欲中沉浮，昏昏沉沉几乎失去意识的时候，音乐家突然凑近他，轻声呼唤「萨列里，先生，我的大师，安东尼奥……」

「我爱您，如同……」青年人停下来，看着他，他眯起眼，看见青年眼中星光闪烁。

他们静静僵持着，终于青年准备放弃了，

「我并不是想逼迫您或怎样……」他垂下眼小声极快地咕哝着。

萨列里心里叹了口气，「…………如同我爱着你。」

他偏过头，忍着羞耻说了出来。

如此直率但我表露感情并不是他的性格，但他想要体谅对方渴望得到自己认可的心情。

青年的眼睛一瞬间亮了起来，然后紧紧地抱住了萨列里，捧起他的脸给了他一个仔细的吻，仿佛在对待世间难得一见的瑰宝。

他愣了一下，然后立即回应了青年。

那朵带着晨露的玫瑰在自己的怀中盛开。

——————————Fin.——————————

*更加ooc的彩蛋

「所以也请您不要再诅咒相爱的人啦。」青年笑着说。

所以他什么都听到了是么？！

萨列里突然想诅咒上帝。

「这么说起来，舔东西是你的习惯么？这可不太卫生。」萨列里皱起了眉。

「可是是您太好吃啦。」莫扎特抱着他毫不犹豫地轻快回答。

于是萨列里带着烫红的耳尖闭上了嘴。

值得一提的是，那天之后，萨列里最喜欢的燕尾服之一彻底的被毁了。

哦这美好的痛苦。


End file.
